The invention relates to a method for crimping an insert to be clinched in a support by means of a placing apparatus having an anvil, in an area where the support comprises superposed first and second panels at a distance from one another, respectively comprising first and second passage apertures, a method wherein the nut comprises a securing head and a shank or body subdivided into a first section arranged on the same side as the securing head and a second crimping section of reduced cross-section subdivided into a first segment, adjacent to the first section, delineating a first tapped bore having a first diameter and a second segment delineating a second tapped bore having a second diameter that is larger than the first diameter